Man-Killer (Watcher Datafile)
MAN-KILLER Katerina Luisa Van Horn secret Katerina van Horn was a talented skier who was challenged to a battle of the sexes skiing contest by a chauvenistic male skier. During the ski run, the man cheated and cut her off, sending them both plummeting into a ravine. He was killed, and Katerina was crippled. Katerina became fanatically opposed to men, and a group of militant feminists somehow financed her being fitted with an exo-skeleton that gave her superhuman strength and durability. Soon after, dubbing herself the Man-Killer, Katerina assassinated the anti-feminist mayor of Chicago, but was soon opposed by the heroes The Cat and Spider-Man. Man-Killer was defeated, and was incensed to discover that her exo-skeleton was created by male scientists working for AIM. Man-Killer resurfaced as an agent of Hydra and later Justin Hammer, then returned as a member of a new incarnation of the Masters of Evil, and as part of that team battled the villains-turned-heroes the Thunderbolts several times. She now no longer needed her exoskeleton, having its powers within her body. Using the name Wilma, Man-Killer started working as a bartender in a Colorado bar. One of the bar's patrons was the Thunderbolts member Atlas, and the pair of them recognized each other but did not say so. The two built up an uneasy friendship, and Katerina strongly hinted that she was a lesbian. She began to ponder whether she could join the Thunderbolts herself, but when Atlas got in a fight with the hero Wonder Man in her bar, she refused to help him as he was a man. Man-Killer changed sides when she discovered Justin Hammer had double-crossed her by fitting her body with a bomb to control her. Re-outfitting herself as a "hero" called Amazon, she joined the Thunderbolts. After several adventures with them, battling such foes as Thanos, she soon left them, deciding she didn't have what it took to be a hero. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Can't Trust Men, Former Olympic Skier Power Sets FEMINIST POWERHOUSE Enhanced Stamina D8, Godlike Strength D12, Leaping D8, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for every additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Berserk. Spend D6 from the doom pool to double Godlike Strength for one action. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by energy-based or mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Feminist Powerhouse power, you may remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and step up the power by +1 for this action. Limit: Exhausted. Shut down any Feminist Powerhouse power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Hatred of Men. Add a D6 to the doom pool to step up emotional stress by +1 when failing a roll against a male opponent. AMAZON ARSENAL Growth D8, Weapon D6 SFX: Razor-Disks. Step up or double Weapon die against a single target. Remove highest rolling die and add an additional die to your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown an Amazon Arsenal power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. MAN-KILLER'S HOVERCRAFT Energy Blast D8, Hover D8, Reinforced Plating D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Battering Ram. Step up or double Weapon die against a single target. Remove highest rolling die and add an additional die to your total. SFX: Save Inside. Physical stress received by a character inside the vehicle may be shifted to physical stress for the vehicle at no cost. Limit: Vehicle. Man-Killer's Hovercraft has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Man-Killer's Hovercraft. Shutdown Man-Killer's Hovercraft and add its highest power trait to the doom pool. Take a recovery action against the doom pool to reactivate. Specialties Athletics Master D10, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:German Characters Category:Hammer Industries Category:Hydra Category:Avengers Initiative Category:Masters of Evil Category:Thunderbolts Category:Women Warriors